


Let Me Take the Wheel

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Youtube) [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Driving, Food, Love, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Sweet, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Pull over. Let me drive for a while.





	Let Me Take the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I understand that Mark and Sean are real people and I respect their relationships. This is meant just for fun and the Septiplier community.

“Hey, are you doing okay?” Mark asked, sitting in the passenger seat of the car. He pushed his red hair out of his face, placing his hand on Jack’s arm.

“Me? Ya, I’m fine.” Jack replied, eyes glued to the road, flinching when Mark’s hand came in contact with his own.

Mark shook his head, worry in his voice,“You’ve been driving for hours.”

“No, I’m fine Mark. Honest, I’m fine.” Jack replied, glancing over at his boyfriend and flashing him a smile.

Mark shrugged, “Okay, I guess… If you need a break, just tell me.”

Jack smiled, pushing his green bangs out of his face, “I will don’t worry your pretty little head.”

The two continued down the road in silence, the only noise from Mark’s DS. Jack’s eyes were glued to the road as Mark continued to play his glorified farming simulator, Harvest Moon.

Eventually, the two made it to a small gas station as the sun began to set. “Hey, do you want anything? I need to use the bathroom.” Mark said, getting out of the car.

Jack thought for a moment before replying, “Just get some snacks for the road, okay.”

“Sure, Jack. Whatever you say.” Mark smiled before disappearing into the convenient store while Jack got gas for the car.

Once inside, Mark made a beeline for the restrooms. After relieving his bladder, he stepped out into the store to look around. Grabbing a hand basket, he placed chips and drinks into the carrier, heading towards the counter. After paying for his items, Mark made his way out to the car. Slipping into the passenger seat, he handed a bag of chips to Jack.

“Aww, thanks, Markimoo.” Jack smiled, opening the bag and eating a few before pulling out of the gas station.

“No problem Jackaboy.” Mark grinned back, the term of affections flowing between the two.

Jack chuckled, “I love you so much. What would I do without you?”

“I don’t know? You’d definitely be worse off. You need me to save your sorry ass all the time.” Mark grinned, sass riddled in his voice.

Jack stuck out his tongue, “Hey, I do not!” Mark laughed as the car continued down the road.

“So Jack, do you want me to drive now? It’s getting really dark...” Mark asked.

Jack shook his head, “It’s okay Mark. I can drive for now.”

“Okay…” Mark said, doubt in his voice. He looked over at his boyfriend, worry written across his face. Jack once again flashed him another reassuring smile.

The car ride then became uneventful, the same sounds from Mark’s Harvest Moon game filling the silence. Eventually, Mark broke the silence. “Jack, what are we going to do when we get there?” he asked. 

Jack looked over to Mark before looking back at the road, saying, “Felix has a cabin up there. He said we could borrow it for our ‘vacation’.”

Mark nodded, “Okay. That makes sense. Do you have any idea what you want to do when we get there?”

“Nope. I just figured we’ll do whatever when we get there.” Jack shrugged.

“Okay, so… Are you tired yet?” Mark asked.

Jack shook his head, “No, I’m fine. You can rest if you’d like.”

Mark nodded, “Okay, goodnight Jack.”

Jack smiled, looking over at his boyfriend, peacefully asleep in the passenger seat. “I love you so much, Mark…” Jack whispered before looking back at the road.

The hours dragged on and on as Jack became more and more tired. Eventually, Mark woke from his sleep. “Jack… Do you want me to drive now?” Mark asked, yawning and stretching his arms as best he could.

“No Mark. It’s okay. I can keep driving.” Jack said, reaching over to give Mark a quick peck on the cheek.

“But Jack! You’ve been driving all night.” Mark said, concern in his voice.

“Mark, I assure you I’m…” Jack began before Mark cried out, “JACK! LOOK OUT!!!” Jack swerved out of the way of the oncoming car, barely avoiding death.

“Jack, that’s it! Pull over! Let me drive for a while!” Mark commanded. Jack followed his orders, pulling the car aside to let Mark take the wheel. Jack sighed, snuggling into the passenger seat.

“Thanks, Mark…” Jack said, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Mark chuckled, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. “Sleep, Jack. I love you. Just let me drive...”


End file.
